1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a vertical socket connector that supports two transmission protocols and has multiple terminals with soldering sections horizontally extending out of a rear end of the vertical socket connector so that the rear end of the vertical socket connector is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connectors are popularly used in various electronic devices. However, the USB 2.0 protocol only allows a maximum transmission speed of 480 Mbps. Because electronic devices are constantly developed to increase transmission speed thereof, the USB 2.0 protocol does not meet the current transmission speed requirement of new electronic devices. Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum sets up a USB 3.0 protocol that may achieve a theoretical maximum transmission speed of 5 Gbps.
However, a USB 3.0 connector having two rows of terminals is structurally complicated so that manufacturing a qualifying USB 3.0 connector is difficult. The total length of the USB 3.0 connector is elongated due to the rows of terminals and therefore broadens the USB 3.0 connector. Furthermore, the terminals of the USB 3.0 connector generate crosstalk to interfere with each other when transmitting high frequency signals. Therefore, the USB 3.0 connector has a low production rate and a high manufacturing cost.
Furthermore, terminals of a standard USB 3.0 socket connector have soldering sections perpendicularly bent and extending down through a bottom of the socket USB3.0 socket connector so that the bottom of the USB 3.0 socket connector is mounted on a PCB. However, some electronic devices that are configured specifically need socket connectors vertically mounted on a PCB so that socket holes of the socket connectors face upward relative to the PCB. Conventional USB 3.0 connectors do not have a vertically mounted configuration.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a vertical socket connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.